Manila Streets
by MayMayRosee
Summary: Dom, Brian, Mia, and Elena need protection, and they somehow find it in the Philippines with Dorinda, a girl who's Puerto Rican mother left her while she works in Europe. Dom's curious about this half Puerto Rican girl living in the Philippines. Dorinda could be anyone's daughter, yet Dom feels a connection to her. Could she be his daughter? Is Letty really alive and in Europe?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first F&F fanfic, so bear with me. I had this crazy idea, and so I had to write it. I can't promise it will always be this long, considering I'm known to write short for my other fanfics..But it's called Manila Streets, so yes, it takes place in the Philippines and yes, I am Filipina. I am fluent in Tagalog, so I can easily type it..but I am not fluent in Spanish, so yes, I used Google Translate. Anyways, this takes place after Tokyo Drift, after Dom's race against Sean. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own F&F or any of the characters. The only character I made up and is mine is Dorinda and Emilia. **_

_**Please enjoy.**_

After the race, Dom talked to Twinkie, Sean, and Neela. He needed protection for his family, considering Mia was pregnant and he wanted to settle down too. Brian, Mia and Elena were all waiting in the hotel room. Waiting on news on if the can get out before they get locked up again.

"So can you get me somewhere?" Dom asked the three, still dialing people they knew. Dom had won, and this is all he asked for in return.

"I've got a friend who can take you in." Twinkie says, still holding the phone to his ear.

"This isn't one of your girls you slept with and then dumped, and now out of the blue, you're trying to ask a favor of, is it?" Sean asked, while Neela looked at them.

"NO! She's a friend of Han's, practically family. There's just one tiny problem." They looked back at him nervously. "She's in the Philippines."

Dom just brushed it off, another country, big deal. "I'll take it." He needed this new start, wherever it was. Even if it was in a new foreign country he'd never been to.

"A piece of advice, don't piss her off." Twinkie said as he hung up the phone, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Dom just chuckled, thinking, like a little girl could scare me..

"Did you call Dorinda?" Neela asked worriedly, clearly she knew something they didn't. Twinkie gave a small smile, he was only trying to help. She shook it off and looked at Dom. "You know she doesn't like strangers."

"She knows him, its all good. Trust me, okay?" Twinkie said, trying to reassure them everything will be fine.

"She knows me?"

"Yeah, she said Han used to talk about you and she'd love to meet you."

With that, Dom and his family were on their way to a new country. By the time they arrived, the sun was setting. They got into a taxi and gave the driver the address. They looked around them and noticed it looked a lot like Brazil. They reached the house and were welcomed by a woman who seemed to be the care taker of the mansion. She didn't understand anything Dom or any of them had said, she didn't understand that she was supposed to offer them shelter. The woman left them at side to open the gate of the house, and a black lamborghini came through. When the car was parked, a girl came out.

"Dorinda, mayroon kang manga bisita." (_Dorinda, you have guests._) The woman said to the girl who had come out of the car, who was now identified as Dorinda.

"Sino, yaya?" (_Who, caretaker/nanny?_) She looked around and spotted the four strangers.

"Americano sila." _(They're American._)

"Sige, kaya ko na to. Punta ka sa loob at mag lutu ka nang hapunan, mukang gutom sila." (_Okay, I've got this. Go inside and cook some dinner, they look hungry._) Dorinda stared them up and down, she could tell they've been through hell today. The least she could do was be friendly, she walked over to get a good look at their faces. "I'm Dorinda, my caretaker, Emilia, is making some dinner. Please go inside and I'll show you to your rooms."

"I'm Brian, and this is my girlfriend, Mia. Her brother, Dom, and Elena." Brian smiled, as he lead the group inside.

Dorinda lead each of them to their rooms and told them to come down whenever they have finished washing up. She quickly made her way down the stairs and made her way to Emilia, who was in the kitchen cooking rice and fried chicken. Dorinda went to the refrigerator getting a nice cold drink.

"Saan ka nag punta, Dorinda?" (_Where did you go, Dorinda?_) Emilia asked, as she fried the chicken over the stove.

Dorinda pulled out money from her pocket, handing it to Emilia. "Ito yaya, para sa anak nyo." (_Here caretaker, for your child._)

"Bakit?" (_Why?_)

Dom came down first and saw Dorinda passing Emilia money, but he waited by the stairs for the others. Dorinda wasn't so bad, she really took care of her family.

"Alam ko meron shang sakit, kaya ito. Para sa gamot nya." (_I know he's sick, so here. For his medicine._) Emilia hugged Dorinda tightly, crying tears of joy. "Wag ka nang umiyak, smile." (_Don't cry, smile._) Dorinda said showing her a funny smile, she caught Dom staring at them. She went to set the table and motioned him to sit down. "You can sit down and wait if you'd like."

Dom took the invitation and sat down, as he saw the others coming down. Elena took the seat next to him, and Brian and Mia took the seats next to them in the circle shaped table. Dorinda brought out the chicken and rice, and paused. "Would you like anything to drink? I have orange juice and water."

Brian smiled and took a crack at asking. "Do you have any Coronas?"

Emilia overheard and shook her head. "No beer."

Dorinda gave a crooked smile. "Sorry, I'm not into the whole drinking thing." Everyone just settled for water considering their first choice was a no-go. Emilia and Dorinda sat down at the table, Dorinda helped herself for some rice.

Emilia gave her a look. "Dorinda!"

Dorinda stopped and smiled. "Thank you father for this food we are about to recieve. Thank you for new friends and family. Amen." She reached for a chicken breast. "It's a thing we have, whoever reaches for the food first-"

"Says grace." Mia said, smiling. "We do the same."

"Yeah, my mom taught me that." Dorinda said smiling back.

"Is your mom asleep already?" Elena asked, curious to see a seat left open for someone at the table.

"No, she's working."

"This late?" Brian asked before taking a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

"She doesn't live here in the Philippines, she lives in Europe." She took a sip of her water, and then began again on her food.

The phone began to ring, and Emilia walked over to answer it. "Dorinda, nanay mo." (_Dorinda, it's your mom._) Handing Dorinda the phone.

"Excuse me while I take this." Dorinda left the table going into the kitchen. "Hola mamá. Estoy bien. Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos. Tengo invitados más de lo que estamos comiendo algo de cena. Cuando vas a volver? Por supuesto, lo sé. Muy bien, voy a hablar con usted mañana. Te amo demasiado. Adiós." (_Hi mom. I'm fine. I just got home a few minutes ago. I have guests over so we're just eating some dinner. When are you coming back? Of course, I know. Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you too. Goodbye._) Before returning to the table, she put the phone back into the dock. "I'm sorry."

"You speak Spanish to your mother?" Dom asked, interested in the idea that a girl who lives in the Philippines and speaks the language, speaks English as well as Spanish.

"Yeah, I'm not a native of the Philippines. My mother is from Puerto Rico. She taught me Spanish while my yaya taught me Tagalog." She smiled at Emilia.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, curious as to why a mother would leave a child in a foreign country.

"My mom was young when she had me, and my being here in the Philippines is what keeps me safe. She left when I was 3 and has been calling me every night ever since. I see her whenever she visits and she sends me some money, so it's not like she's irresponsible or anything." Dorinda said, finishing her food and taking everyone's plates and glasses to the kitchen and returning to the table.

"What about your father?" Dom asked while he crossed his arms as he leaned into the seat.

"I don't know much about him, my mom doesn't really like to talk about him." Dorinda said shrugging. "What about you? Here I am giving my life story. What's up with all of you?"

"I'm in trouble with the law, and these guys followed me." Dom said.

"Trouble with law?" Dorinda asked, getting a little worried about her new friends.

"It's all because of cars and women." Brian just chuckled, while Dom looked at Dorinda in complete seriousness. He wasn't kidding.

"So you haven't killed anybody?"

"A few, but they deserved it." Dom smirked, Fenix really deserved it.

"Dorinda, gabi na. Sabihin mo sa ka nila na matulog na." _(Dorinda, it's night now. Tell them it's time to sleep._) Emilia said as she turned off the light in the kitchen walking up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, it's late. You all must be really tired. You know where your rooms are, as well as the bathroom, so goodnight." Dorinda said, motioning them to take the stairs. They walked up and went to their rooms before she headed into her room too.

**_mmr._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fast & Furious series, just the characters I created: Dorinda, Emilia, Eddi, Antonio..and more.**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

Dorinda woke up to the sound of her alarm that always woke her up at six in the morning. She sighed, thinking just another day. She got up and took a shower and got ready, by the time she got downstairs it was already 6:30. She had just enough time to make herself and everyone else breakfast. She was eating her breakfast when Mia came down the stairs. Dorinda was wrapped up in her newspaper that she didn't hear a thing, she was startled when she saw Mia. "You scared me, would you like some breakfast?"

"Wow, this feels nice." Mia said, taking a seat at the table. She was always the one to wake up and make breakfast for everyone.

"What feels nice?" Dorinda asked as she handed Mia a plate and a cup of coffee as she set the table.

"This. I've always been the one everyone relys on. I'm sorry we're relying on you." Mia said as she served herself breakfast, she noticed rice on the table. "Do you have rice here all the time?"

Dorinda laughed. "Not all the time, we just don't have bread. I'm sorry."

"No, no. Rice definitely fills up a person, I've never been so full until last night." Mia said before taking a sip of her coffee. "So how old are you exactly?"

"I'm eighteen."

"So you graduated high school already?"

"Yup, two years ago. Here in the Philippines, we graduate high school at sixteen. There's no middle school."

Mia was shocked, she's never heard of that before. "Wow, that must be nice. So you're in your second year of college, then?"

Dorinda just nodded while Elena came down, Dorinda looked at the clock and noticed she had to leave. "I left my cellphone number and work number on the fridge, if you need anything just call me. I'm sorry to leave before everyone eats, but I have to get going."

"Do what you have to do." Mia said reassuring her it was alright, she remembered when she was in college and doing exactly what Dorinda does now.

Dorinda raced to Emilia's room, leaving her a note saying she had made breakfast and just call if there were any problems. Then Dorinda waved goodbye to Mia and Elena before walking out the door and driving in her car.

Elena waited until Dorinda was gone before taking some breakfast. "I'm not sure I trust her."

Mia gave her a funny look. "Why not? She's letting us live in her home, and she's feeding us. She's being very kind."

Elena just shrugged, and just nodded. She didn't want to argue with Mia, she was the only girl in their little group she could talk to. She was also Dom's younger sister, so she had to be nice.

Soon Emilia came down, following Brian and Dom. The guys looked at the table funny, and asked about Dorinda. "She's at school." Mia said, gesturing them to sit down and eat.

After breakfast, Emilia was going to go to the market. She asked Dorinda's guests if they wanted to come, and they just nodded. Emilia asked their driver, Eddi, to take her to the market considering it was a van and she wouldn't have that awkward moment sitting next to one of them. They all took their seats in the van, Emilia sitting in the passenger seat, while Mia and Brian in one row, and Elena and Dom in the last row.

It was a little awkward silence at first, but Eddi spoke English and was very friendly. "So you're friends with Dorinda?"

"Yeah, new friends." Mia said, smiling at him in the mirror.

"Yes, Ms Dorinda is very nice to those in need. No one has a problem with her." Eddi said laughing as he drived.

"Ano? Yung boyfriend nya kaya!" (_What? Her boyfriend does._) Emilia said, breaking her silence and disagreeing with Eddi.

"She said Dorinda's boyfriend has a problem with her, but it's only because she drives better than him." Mia laughed, knowing her boys would probably find that annoying but very sexy. "It's funny too, they fight and then he comes to her autoshop and askes her to fix his car."

Dom looked up from his view of the streets. "She has an autoshop?"

"Yes, Ms Dorinda works their after school. She works there from 2:30 until she feels done with everything and then goes home."

"Hindi, pag katapos nang trabaho nya, pumupunta yun sa manga street racing!" (_No, when she's done with work, she goes to the street racing._) Emilia said, she sounded angry. Dom and Brian didn't understand what she had said, but they understood street racing.

Dom looked at Brian and they both smirked. "Street racing."

"Emilia, bata yun. Gusto lang mag have fun, kaya hayan mo na!" (_Emilia, she's a kid. She just wants to have fun, so just let her._) Eddi said patting his hand on her shoulder, while she just glared at him. "But yes, we have street racing here. Ms Dorinda can show you tonight if she's not too busy, but she's never too busy for street racing." He said, after he parked the van, but before they got out. "No speaking English in the markets, they'll know you're American. So hush hush." Everyone just nodded and got out of the van.

After school, Dorinda went straight to her shop. She was so upset with her boyfriend, Toni, he had yelled at her in front of everyone. She needed to relax and escape. She began working on the red '93 Honda Civic that got checked in today. She blasted the music while she got lost working under the engine, so she didn't hear when Eddi and the others came to visit her. When she crawled out to get another tool she finally noticed them. "Hi everyone, what are you all doing here?"

Dom and Brian were looking around at the cars, impressed with the work and what cars they got in here. "You work on some nice cars here." Brian said looking down on the 2012 Toyota Celica.

"Yeah, one of the perks for being the best in the air." Dorinda said wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Do you need any help around here?" Dom asked, just waiting to get under a hood.

"That'd be nice, I could give some of the guys a day off. They've been working Monday through Friday for the past couple of months." Dorinda said before walking into the back to get the cooler and get them drinks. "Help yourselves to a drink." Dorinda said before taking a sip of her water, she watched each of them take a water.

"So is that lamborghini really yours?" Brian asked, curious how someone could obtain such a thing.

"Yeah, my mom sent it over from Europe on sixteenth birthday."

"What a generous gift." Mia said, looking out at the car parked in front of the shop.

"Dorinda, what are you doing after work?" Eddi asked Dorinda as she went back under the car.

"I had some plans.." Dorinda said trailing on, she didn't want to expose what she does in front of Emilia.

"Dorinda, alam ko pumupunta ka sa manga street races." (_Dorinda, I know you go to those street races._)

Dorinda looked because she felt ashamed of herself. "Sorry, yaya." (_Sorry, Caretaker._) Emilia just nodded, giving her approval of it all. "So I guess everyone knows I go street racing then.. Why?"

"Well, they want to go." Eddi looked at Dom and Brian before setting his gaze on Dorinda.

Dorinda looked at Dom and Brian and then nodded. "My car only sits two people, though." Dorinda stopped to think who could drive them, her thoughts stopped when Antonio showed up at the shop. Dorinda frowned. "Antonio, anong ginagawa mo dito?" (_Antonio, what are you doing here?_)

"Hello to you too." Antonio said before wrapping his arms around Dorinda, bringing her into a hug.

Dorinda rolled her eyes but instantly got a thought. "Toni, mayroon ka bang extra na kotse na umupo nang apat na tao?" (_Toni, do you have an extra car that sits four people?_)

"Yeah, bakit?" (_Yeah, why?_) Antonio was looking at her suspiciously.

"Mayroon kasi akong manga kaibigan na gusto sumama ngayon gabi." (_I have friends that want to come tonight._) Dorinda smiled at him, then smiling at Dom and Brian too.

_**mmr.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: You already know.. I don't own F&F, just the characters I make which I just happen to make new characters every chapter.. So watch out! **_

_**Anyways, please enjoy.**_

"Sino? Sila?" (_Who? Them?_) Antonio said looking at muscular Dom was, his face was scary. Antonio looked back down at Dorinda, who put that cute face on that always got him every time. "Dorinda, anong gagawin nila doon?" (_Dorinda, what are they going to do there?_)

"Hindi ko pa alam, please babe." (_I don't know yet, please babe._)Dorinda said with her puppy eyes, waiting for him to give in. He always did, she just had to be patient.

"Fine, pero hindi sila pwede sirain ang kotse ko." (_Fine, but they can't destroy my car._)

"Gagamitin lang pang punta doon at balik sa bahay. Hindi naman sila mag sasali." (_They're only going to use it going there and going home. They're not going to join in._) Dorinda felt unsure, so she turned to look at Dom and Brian. "Are you guys planning on racing?"

Brian smirked, he looked like he was ready to race now. "Yeah, maybe." Dom didn't answer, he just continued looking at the cars in the garage.

"Okay Dorinda, nasa bahay yung kotse-" (_Okay Dorinda, the car is at my house-_) Antonio stopped as he saw Dorinda telling her guys in the shop it's time to go home. They all quickly left and Dorinda just cleaned up her area and was headed for her car. She stopped and yelled for Dom, she knew he could drive these streets. Dom just walked over and got into the car. "Dorinda..." Antonio wasn't sure what Dorinda was doing and what the hell that Dom guy is doing riding in her car.

"Malayo yung bahay mo, at alam ko kaya nya mag drive nang streets natin dito." (_Your house is far, and I know he can drive our streets here._) Dorinda said still standing behind her open door, she looked at Eddi. "Dahlin mo sila sa bahay muna at babalick kami doon." (_Take them to the house first and we'll be back there._) Eddi just nodded at her as she got in and closed her door.

"So what am I doing in the car?" Dom asked looking at her as she started the car and followed Antonio.

"You're going to drive Toni's car that he's going to let you borrow tonight."

"Why me?"

"Because I have a feeling you can drive the streets here." She said looking at him, she was being sincere.

"Is it hard to drive here?" Dom waited for an answer, but it didn't look like he was going to get one because she just smirked.

"When you drive back home, just keep up with me. You can easily get lost in Manila."

"That won't be a problem." He said looking at her again, and she just smiled before returning her eyes on the street. "So why Manila?"

"What do you mean? I already told you my mom sent me here, so I have to be here."

"You could be anywhere in the world, but you choose to stay. She left you. Why not leave?"

Dorinda shrugged. "I choose to stay because I know she'll come back. She's the one who has all the answers to my questions." She looks at him for a second. "You could be anywhere in the world too."

"I made some mistakes so I'm trying to make up for it." Dom said looking out the window, seeing the the sun going down slowly. "He really lives far away, doesn't he?"

Dorinda laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but I know a short cut."

"So why are we taking the long way?"

"He likes it for some reason, but don't worry we're almost there."

When they drove into his drive way, Dorinda parked to the side. Antonio opened up his garage and when he returned he drove out in a dark green 04 Mazda RX-8. He turned off the car and came out and wrapped his arms around Dorinda and faced Dom. "Take care of my car, she bought it for me."

Dorinda was squirming around, trying to push him off. "Toni, we've got to get going. I still need to change."

Dom smirked and nodded, as Antonio handed him the keys. "I'll be careful."

The drive home was much faster like Dorinda said, and the streets were crazy. There was no line to seperate the drivers, they were driving all over the place. Dom could handle it, he had just never seen anything like it before. When they got home, they walked into the house and into their rooms to change. Dom was welcomed by Elena, laying on his bed waiting for him. "Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I've just been waiting for you." She said as she played with the strings from her sweater.

"Well I'm gonna change.." Dom trailed on, trying to get her to take a hint.

"You're going?" Elena said, one eyebrow lifted up. She looked upset.

"Elena, it's street racing. It's what I love." Dom said picking out a shirt and jeans from his bag that still had all his belongings.

Dorinda knocked on the door, but didn't open it. "We're leaving in fifteen."

Dom looked at Elena, waiting for her to go. She sighed and got up and walked out the door, but left it open. Dorinda was still standing there, Elena simply walked to Mia's room. Dom walked to the door and looked at Dorinda. "I've just got to change."

Dorinda simpy nodded and walked down stairs to Emilia's room to say goodbye and headed downstairs to her garage, the best part of her house. Her mom had bought her this house so Dorinda grew up knowing that it was her garage. The best thing about her garage was that it was underground, it was practically a parking lot. She only had one car in her garage, a baby blue 95 Toyota Celica. She quickly drove it out to her drive way and drove her black Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 into the garage and closed the garage. She waited leaning by her car as Dom and the others came out. "Ready?" Dorinda asked stepping away from her car.

"What happened to your Lamborghini?" Mia asked checking out the car beside her.

"I don't drive it at the races. Let's go?" Dorinda asked as they all nodded, she got into her car, waiting for them to get into theirs. Dom took the driver's seat and Brian in the passenger, and they followed Dorinda out. When they got there, it was like they were in L.A. again. The cars parked across from each other. The girls in the small clothing while the guys checked them out and their cars. Dorinda just parked where she stopped, so Dom did the same. She got out and was welcomed by a group of people. "Hey guys."

"Yo Do!" Sam yelled coming from the crowd, he was trapped by all her crazy friends.

"Hey Sam, meet my new friends." Dorinda looked back at them and gestured them to come over. "Sam, this is Dom, Brian, Mia, and Elena."

"Welcome to Manila." Sam just smiled at them, but turned his attention back at Dorinda. "So you gonna make people cry tonight?" She looked at Dom and the others who were slightly confused. "She wins _every_ race, so the people she races cry."

"Oh Sam, stop it. It was just one guy, he's getting better though."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, and then 3 months later he became your boyfriend."

Brian laughed while Dom shook his head, Mia looked at Sam with shock. "Toni cried about losing? He looks tough."

Sam nodded. "Yup, and ever since then he never races Do and he's not so tough."

Dorinda looked at them and asked. "So anyone want to race tonight?"

"Dom will!" Mia said, she knew he wanted to. It's what he _needs_.

"Who else is in the race tonight, Sam?"

"Two guys who want to race, but they don't have cash so they're going to race for their car."

"I don't have cash.." Dom said, looking at Dorinda and Sam.

"I'll buy you in." Dorinda said, giving Sam the money.

"Anything I need to know?" Dom asked, curious as to how their races here work. L.A. and Rio just have regular races, and Tokyo drifts.

"Just a regular street race." Sam said before going to his car.

"Alright, let's race."Dorinda said going back inside her car and driving to the starting line.

Dom shrugged and went into the car, he let everyone else get out before he continued on to the starting line but Mia stopped him. "Good luck, Dom. I don't want you to cry Dorinda beat you."

"Shut up." Dom said before leaving them behind to watch by the side lines. He pulled up next to Dorinda who had her eyes on the street. "Good luck, kid." Dom said, smirking at her.

Dorinda rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "Yeah, you too."

Sam got in front of the four cars, looking at each racer. "Ready." Dom looked at the other two racers, they were too easy. He just had to worry about Dorinda because it seemed like she owned these streets. "Set." The two racers were so innocent, they didn't know they were going to loose. But to who, Dorinda or Dom? "Go."

_**mmr.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Follow, favorite, review. I love getting all the emails to notify me, but my favorite emails are the ones that say someone left a review. So please review, review, review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters from the Fast and Furious are not mine, but a few of the characters and the story-line of this fan fiction I do take credit for. **_

_**Please enjoy.**_

Dorinda was in the lead while Dom was taking second, the two racers fell behind the instant the race started. This race was between Dom and Dorinda. Dorinda was ready to go to the finish line, she's almost there. She closed her eyes as she passed the finish line. She was first again. It was a _terrific_ feeling. Dorinda smiled to her self before she drove back to the group. Typical, they congradulated her for another win. She smiled as Sam handed her the money and car keys of the two racers. "Listen Sam, we've gotta head home. Clean this all up when you're done?"

"Yeah, I've got you." Sam said, nodding.

Toni coming out of the crowd, going to congradulate Dorinda. "Baby!"

Dorinda rolled her eyes, and Sam just laughed. "What do you want Toni?"

He pulled her into a hug, and kissing her neck. "Congradulations baby."

Dorinda pushed him off, she didn't have time to do this with him. She needed to get home. "Knock it off, we've gotta go home."

"Fine, can I have my car back?"

Dorinda turned around to face Dom, handing him the car keys. "Toni wants his car back but we've got two extra cars. We've just gotta go home now."

Dom looked at her, nodding and handing her Toni's keys. "Congrats kid, but yeah. We'll park the cars in the garage for you."

"Thanks, you can leave them in the garage, but you can have them. I don't want 'em." Dorinda said before turning back to Toni. "Here, take your damn keys."

"You don't need to be a bitch about it." Toni said before turning around, Dorinda got pissed.

She turned him around. "What did you just say?"

"I said, you don't need to be a _bitch_-" Dorinda punched him before he could finish his sentence. He fell down from the hard punch, everyone was yelling at him for being stupid and what a wimp he was.

Dom was going to comfort her, but she just shook her head. She got into her car and waited for them to get into theirs.

Dom and Elena drove one of the winning cars, Brian and Mia drove the other. Dorinda went in front as they followed her home. Mia smiled a little, they were _almost _like a team.

Elena decided to break the awkward silence, it was killing her. "Sorry you lost tonight, Dom."

Dom didn't look at her to answer. "I'm okay."

Elena thought about bringing up the topic of Dorinda with Dom, he looked like he didn't like her either. She didn't know how to bring it up though. "Dom, do you trust Dorinda?"

"She's letting us stay at her place, eating her food, and she took us to the races. She's even gonna let Brian and I work in her garage, so yeah, I trust her. Why?"

Elena shook her head. "I just have a bad feeling about her...Like she's hiding something."

Dom finally looked at Elena, who held the glace but then turned to face the window. He didn't feel Dorinda was hiding something, he thought she was just a regular kid trying to get by. Dorinda reminded him a lot of Letty, she had her eyes. The eyes that looked past the bullshit and the good in someone, that was Letty. He never thought he'd find someone more like her.

The car ride was silent, Elena knew never to bring up the subject. She just had to wait for them to get out of here. Who knows when they'll leave, they all love it here except _her_.

Dorinda tried to cool herself off, Toni pissed her off twice today. Now they're through, but Dorinda knows Toni. He's not gonna stop until he gets her back. It's one of the things she liked about Toni, but his determination to keep her didn't make up for him being an asshole.

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. It was Toni. She sighed and picked it up.

"What?" Dorinda answered, she wanted him to know how upset she was. She wouldn't let her boyfriend call her a bitch and get away with it.

Toni hesitated. "I'm sorry, Dorinda. I shouldn't have called you a bitch."

Dorinda was a little upset that he's saying all of this over the phone. However, it usually would take him longer if he did it in person. He called her a bitch just thirty minutes ago and he's already calling her. "Saying you're sorry on the phone is a little insincere, Toni."

"I would come and see you when you got home, but I had a feeling you'd punch me in the face again."

Dorinda just smiled, she probably would have. "I'm driving right now so I'll call you tomorrow or something." She hung up the phone and continued to drive.

When they walked into the house they were greeted by Emilia, who was waiting at the stairs. Dorinda was hoping she was going to congradulate them. Emilia stood up from where she sat, waiting for Dorinda to walk up to her. "Dorinda, tumawag ang nanay mo. Parang galit sha." (_Dorinda, your mother called. She sounded angry._)

Dorinda looked at her cell phone, her mother had called six times. She sighed, dialing her mother. She didn't pick up, she called again. She looked at Dom and the others, who looked very worried for her. "Go ahead, you guys can go to bed. I just have to call my mom."

Dom gave her look and was about to say something when Elena headed up the stairs. One by one they each went to their rooms.

Dorinda's mother finally answered after the fifth time she called. "¿Hola? Mamá? Sí, lo siento, no se recuperó cuando usted llamó, fui a dar una vuelta. Yo estaba limpiando mi cabeza, que ha sido un largo día .. Sí, lo siento mucho. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Voy a tomar el tiempo de teléfono próxima vez que llame, sí. Bueno, hablar con usted pronto, te amo. Bye." (_Hello? Mom? Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't pick up when you called, I went for a drive. I was just clearing my head, it's been a long day.. Yes, I'm really sorry. I won't do it again. I'll pick up the phone next time you call, yes. Okay, talk to you soon, love you. Bye._) Dorinda hung up the phone and sighed as she headed up the stairs and into her room.

Emilia looked at Dorinda as she walked off, she knew this long distance with her mother was killing her. She needed to think of a way to get Dorinda's mother here. She quickly dialed the phone, calling Dorina's mother. She took a deep breath. "Hello, Ms Letty?"

_**mmr.**_


End file.
